The meaning of eternal flowers
by Revan Sama
Summary: Small stories of young male Cousland and young leliana. Not my character, by the way. I wrote this for someone. It's a small sequel of my fanfiction -The youth of the lord and the bard-.


Author: Revan-sama.

Game: Dragon age origins.

Character/pairing: Young Male Grey warden Cousland x young Leliana

Disclaimer: I don't own Ryan Cousland.

-DAO: The meaning of eternal flowers-

**[ White Carnation: sweetness, innocence, pure love, faithfulness.]**

A bright sun, a sky without any dark clouds, the blooming flowers were beautiful.  
In the middle of spring, Lady Cecilie's garden could be really colorful.

"Such a nice day for a walk, don't you think so?" Asked Leliana.  
"It surely is." answered her companion, Ryan Cousland.

Today, the youngest son of the noble family Cousland asked his new friend Leliana, the youngest servant of lady Cecilie, to show him the garden.

He knew it was her favorite place and mostly because a certain elder brother named Fergus Cousland wouldn't stop pestering him about it.

"You'll do fine on your little date." he said with a big grin.  
"It's not a date." answered Ryan while blushing a bit.

"You just have to hold her hand and..." Explained Fergus while showing the gesture (As if he didn't know how to hold a hand! )  
"It's NOT a date." repeated Ryan with a redder face.

"Tell her she is pretty and then..."  
"What do you don't understand in -it's not a date- ?"

"And FINALLY you kiss her-OUCH-..." Someone hit his head, it was Oriana.  
"Fergus! Stop annoying your little brother like that. Beside, maybe it's a bit too early for him to call it a date."

Ryan was really fond of Oriana, she was Fergus's fiancé and was like an elder sister for him.

She came closer and said with a knowing smile: "Don't listen to him, just enjoy your little walk with your new friend."

Ryan smiled and nodded. As he was leaving he still could hear his annoying big brother say :

"Good luck on your date! I'll be waiting for the wedding announcement!"  
"Fergus!" BAM! Another hit on the head.

...

Though the atmosphere, the mood, the pretty place, just the two of them...

It really looked like a date.

At the thought, The youngest Cousland's face became red.

Then he remembered what his brother said next : "You just have to hold her hand."

He blushed madly.

But...behind that blush, there was a small hope of doing so.

Leliana was walking behind him looking at the pretty flowers.

She continue to walk until...Ryan stopped and extended his hand to her.

She looked at him with a puzzled face, but he wasn't looking at her, he was too embarrassed, ashamed to look at her.

Her expression changed into a soft look and a big smile was on her face.

She took his hand in hers. They began to walk into silence.

Leliana's good mood began to change into worry.

"Ryan? Are you alright?" His heart stopped at her voice. It was unsure and worried.  
He didn't want to show his red face so he looked elsewhere, then he said :

"I-I'm fine." Hopefully she didn't saw it.

"But your face is all red and you said nothing..." And she saw it anyway...

Before he could say anything, Leliana came closer and put her forehead against his.

? !

He froze, couldn't move at all, and could only hear the sound of his heart.

"Maybe you have a fever." She was staring deeply in his eyes while taking his temperature.

_**(-To a hiding corner-)**_

Someone was watching the scene with a great interest and someone else was scowling.

"Fergus. Don't you have something else to do instead of spying over Ryan and Leliana?" asked Oriana.

Fergus turned his head to face his fiancé and faked a surprised face : "And miss my little brother's first date? Not a chance!"

"Beside if you don't want to watch, nobody is forcing you." Said Fergus.

"I am here to prevent you from interrupting them."

"Right..."

"Ugh, you are impossible!" said Oriana

"hehe...You still love me right?" Said Fergus with a big grin

_"Sigh"_

Then the elder Cousland returned his attention over his little brother and his little red haired girlfriend.

"Ohohoh, It's more interesting! He is going to kiss her!"

"What? !" Oriana rushed to Fergus position in the bushes and watched the scene.

"Oh? I thought weren't interested in what would happen. Have you tasted the forbidden fruit of curiosity?" asked Fergus with a small laugh.

"Dear?"

"Yes?"

"Please, shut up."

_**(-Back to Ryan and Leliana-)**_

Her face was closer than usual, he could see every part of her face. Her deep blue sky eyes.

The worry inside them and...

He tried to stay focus but couldn't anymore. He told himself countless times : "Don't look at her lips, don't look, don't..."

But it was too late, he was looking at her soft looking pink lips and...and...

"Ryan?" Leliana was waving her hand

BOOM.

He fainted and fell down on the floor with a very embarrassed red face.

"? ! Ryan? ! What is it? ! RYAN!"

_**(-Later, in the guest room.-)**_

Few moments later, Ryan opened his eyes...to see Leliana asleep next the bed he was in.

"I see you're awake, little brother." Ryan's eyes widen and turned his face toward the voice. It was Fergus.

"Fergus...Where..." The elder Cousland smirked and answered : "You are in the guest room, after you fainted from embarrassment we took you here."

Fergus's eyes soften a bit when he looked at Leliana's sleeping form : "She was very worried about you."

Ryan stared at his elder brother with an annoyed look.

"Hmm? What is it?" asked Fergus.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?"

**CAUGHT!**

"Eh? W-Well...I...how do you...?"

Ryan smirked and said: "Before going in the garden with Leliana, Oriana told me you would spy on us"

SOB. Betrayed by my own fiancé. SOB.

Before he could justify himself, they were interrupted by Leliana's awakening.

"Ryan? Are you feeling better now?" She asked.

"Uh? Oh! W-Well yeah, I feel much better...it was...uhm..." He looked at Fergus for help and the elder cousland answered: "It was the heat."

"Is that so...Well, I'm just happy you're alright...I thought for a second that..."

"?" Ryan looked at her with a confused look.

"That you disliked me." she said sadly.

Ryan's eyes widen and answered immediately to Leliana: "T-That's not it, Leliana! Not at all! I don't dislike you at all!"

Leliana's eyes widen a bit, he was so serious and passionate all the sudden.

And at his word, her smile covered her entire face.

Fergus Cousland was looking at the scene, but not with the same eyes.

It was as if his little brother Ryan and Leliana were in another world, a world only made for the two of them. A world made of innocence and purity.

A world where he didn't have a place.

"..." Without saying a word them, he leave them alone in the guest room.

_**(-Outside the room-)**_

As Fergus went outside the room, he stopped Oriana from entering.

"It's alright, you can bring them some tea later."

"Oh? Don't you want to spy on them some more?" Asked Oriana, teasing her fiancé.

"..." He said nothing.

"Fergus?" She asked.

"In the end...I've saw happy memories again...without being part of it." Said the elder son Cousland with a sad smile.

Then he looked at Oriana with a small grin: "I guess that's also part of being an elder brother."

Oriana looked at him with a knowing smile.

"Yes it is." They leaved the hall hand in hand together.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: THE WHITE CARNATION.**

Author's note: ARGH This the worst thing I've ever wrote! I'll do better next time...I hope...


End file.
